Asking for Directions
by Angelwriter10
Summary: Clarisse Evelyn, or Clare, is stricken with a sudden gift! A mishap at her concert venue leaves her at the mercy of 5 boys. She blasts off in a whirlwind adventure with them on tour and discovers things that nobody else knew. But when they all become friends and Clare is given a choice, what will she do, who will she choose- or more importantly, which direction will she take?


**Chapter 1**

**Clare's POV**

This was probably one of the greatest moments in my life. I felt my palm sweating, although however unattractive it was. I felt my eyes shifting back and forth between people and places. I knew what I was looking for, just like what every other girl here was looking for- One Direction. Here in Vancouver it was their first gig and I had made sure that I had gotten a ticket; which was very lucky considering none of my school friends had gotten one. Ticketmaster had the tickets online for only 5 minutes before the venue had sold out. I managed to scrounge up one ticket in the plaza. It wasn't the floor, but i could hardly complain because I would still be seeing them. After waiting a year and a half since the tour announcement I was finally approached the ticket booth where my life wish would be granted.

Let me tell you a little bit more about myself. I'm 18 now, a good age for the boys considering how young some of the other fans are. My name is Clarisse Evelyn, but I prefer Clare. I have naturally wavy brunette hair, and hazel/brown eyes. I have been a One Direction fan since the beginning- and the rest is history. You'll just have to figure out the rest for yourself.

My ear drums were trying to drown out the thrumming screams from throngs of teenage girls all around me. All of us were the lucky few that had gotten tickets, some had been more fortunate than others as I listened in on the girl ahead of me. "I got floor tickets! Three of them! I just know Harry will notice me in this outfit." I silently gagged. She wore zebra print leggings above her wedge heels and a long white shirt with the boys faces on them. Whereas for me: I was dressed in my grey 'LONDON' shirt and jean shorts with beige sandals. I didn't care that I dressed differently from everyone else- and I am not just saying that; I literally do dress differently. While everyone else is rocking the skinny jeans, miniskirts, crop tops or small tank tops, I was hanging about in my T-shirts, normal sized tank tops, and boot cut jeans. I didn't care much and in a way it wasn't my fault. It was so hard to find clothes to fit my size. No I am not skinny... I am healthy. I have a rather flat stomach which I am grateful for, and nice legs, but my friends all get mad at me because of my boob size of all things. I can't help it they're large! I won't go into detail anyways.

I drowned out the annoying girls in front of me; claiming that they're the 'biggest One Direction fans' on the planet, and advanced my place in line. I handed the scraggly woman at the counter my ticket and she proceeded to rip and pass it back to me. My face flushed a bit as soon as I realized that I was truly going to see them and that I had been passed into the venue. My smile never left my face! This was the moment that every directioner dreamed of.

It was darker on the inside; but only because it had been such a nice, sunny day outside. "Section 112... 113... 114... 115... 116!" I said counting quietly to myself as I strolled around the large arena. This was where the Canucks would play, and I had only been here one but it wasn't even to see a game. I marched down the steps to gaze out at the floor seats that swarmed the centre of the arena and the large stage to my left. It was sparkling- and I found it hard to believe that in a mere hour it would be twinkling with lights that shine off of the boys faces.

I reached my row and scotched past 5 other girls who had already arrived since the venue was filling up quickly but as I reached seat 14, which was mine, there was already someone sitting in it. My first reaction was confusion but I politely spoke to her, she seemed nice enough. "Excuse me, I think you're sitting in my seat." She gave me a weird glance.

"Uhm... no this is my seat." She said looking at her friend like I was crazy.

"But my ticket says that I am in this seat." I showed her the hard paper with the numbers printed on it. She looked at it briefly and took out hers. We looked at each other's- they had the exact same numbers. We exchanged worried glances.

"That's weird..." she said, "How can we both have the same seat?" I sighed.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just go up and ask customer service, they'll know what to do." She nodded and sat down again, exchanging more confused glances with her friend. I left them and trotted back down the even busy aisles to the top of the stairs where I immediately saw the white sign for customer services. Nervously walking up to the counter, I felt almost heartbroken. My dream may have been crushed and I was trying not to let it get to me. "Uhm..." I placed my ticket on the counter, "I have the same seat as someone else, and we checked it over- both have the same numbers and everything." The man at the desk scanned over my ticket.

"Well it's not a fake... let me call the manager." I watched my feet sadly as he conversed briefly with another voice on the other line. I couldn't make out what they were saying but he returned shortly after. "This kind of thing is extremely rare, it's a booking mishap. Seems the website sold the ticket twice." He handed me back the piece of paper that once represented my dream come true. He must have noticed my sad look; "Hey I have a daughter too," he stated, "and I know how sad you must be, but everything is going to be fine. This is Reg." He indicated to a man that had walked silently up beside me. I looked up at him from my 5'6'' view. "He's a security guard." My heart dropped... they were kicking me out for fraudulence or something I knew it. "Don't worry you're not in trouble," the man continued."My manager sent him, he'll show you where to go." With that I was dismissed; I waved a quick goodbye and thank you to the man and followed Reg past my section. I figured we were going to converse with the other girl in the seat but he led me past it. We continued to trail down the venue and behind into the corridors where less and less people were milling about. His large stature made me grow worried- who knows what lurks back here.

"Excuse me, where are we going?" I said trying not to seem impolite and make him angry.

"Hrmph..." was all that he replied with. I saw us walking towards the security office and my heart stopped. "Stay here, don't move," was all he said before disappearing before the solid steel door. He went abruptly inside and I stood outside nervous; I was in so much trouble!

**Chapter 2**

After waiting for seemingly hours, which was only a couple of minutes, my mind was racing. Who knows what they could be discussing in that security office! Maybe they would put me in jail for ticket fraudulence or something! But the man at the service counter said it was a mishap so I couldn't be in that much trouble really... could I? Worse case I guess I'll get thrown out and never have my dream of seeing the boys come true- but I won't be in jail.

My back was resting against the wall with my hands in my shorts pockets and my eyes resting on the boring linoleum floors. The corridor seemed to go on for a good mile. I snapped my head up when I heard a few short girly screams way down the dimly lit tunnel. I knew it, someone was getting mugged! This is not safe, I shouldn't be here. I almost felt like running right then for my life when the door in front of me swung back open. I exchanged a quick glance with Reg who held a large coffee in his hand. That's it? He only went inside for a coffee? Typcial. He seemed to have some kind of evil smirk on his face... what was he planning?

"Follow me," he said in that husky voice and I walked silently behind, looking at the walls. Once in a while I would see an autograph of someone famous lining the cold, white bricks. Why would famous people be down in a place like this?

We were headed straight towards the area I had heard the shrieks a few moments ago and I could feel myself becoming restless. We walked over to one of the many doors and I could hear muffled talking on the other side. It was gangsters! It had to be! I felt like running when Reg opened the door, gently shoving me inside and closing it behind me. My first instinct kicked in as I retracted and slammed my face against the steel door.

"NO! Don't leave me in here! Gangsters will get me! I heard screaming! AGH REG!" The door wouldn't budge and I stared panting lightly at the paint chipping on the metal before realizing fully that I wasn't alone. I dared not turn around though- maybe not seeing my muggers face would appeal better and they would let me go. "Don't eat me!" I said hiding my face in my arms against the door. I heard chuckling... why were they chuckling.

"We aren't going to eat you love..." It sounded like an uncommon accent to me, but the voice I would have recognized anywhere. I wondered if this was a dream as I slowly turned around to show them my face which was still pale and the opposite of calm from whence I was outside.

"Not unless you want us too... OUCH!" I couldn't help but smile at the familiar cheeky voice.

"Harry! That's quite rude. Besides, Niall would be the one to eat her," Louis snickered and I watched in silence. There before me stood the five boys of One Direction.

"Well we heard that you had some ticket troubles, seems you're seat has been double-booked," Liam said in a matter-of-fact tone. "By the way I'm Liam..." I smiled.

"I know who guys are," I spoke for the first time. I saw their eyes suddenly glisten intently.

"She speaks!" Louis proclaimed, "Cute accent too."

"I don't have an accent..." I said looking at him.

"To us you do." I watched the keen smiles plaster on their faces. I smiled awkwardly, suddenly realizing how lucky I was and that I would do anything to hug them. I felt my cheeks redden and I looked to the floor.

"Someone's being shy now," Zayn said coming over and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I figured I better explain.

"Well... you see. I would have done anything to meet you guys or even get a hug from you, and now that I have I'm not sure what to do." I watched them exchange cheeky grins and look at me.

"What's your name love?" Harry said smiling.

"Clare."

"That's cute too! She's adorable, Liam can we surprise adopt her?" Louis said excitedly.

"That's called kidnapping Lou..." He said rolling his eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Clare," I heard the Irish accent of Niall who just spoke for the first time. My heart fluttered and I hoped that my cheeks hadn't gone pink again. He was the first one to approach me as well and give me his signature Horan hug. Before I would have done anything to get one but it was obviously near impossible. Now I knew why they were so famous- he wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms around his torso as he buried his face in my neck. He smelled heavenly. He smiled at me as I let go and I continued to hug Harry, noticing how truly curly his hair was. It was soft too. Louis grabbed me next, and boy did he smell good- in fact they all did. My arms seemed to meld with Louis' perfectly before I reached for Zayn and he pulled me in for a lovely hug. I was a decent height for them, not too short or tall. Liam hugged me like I was his long lost sister or something; but it was adorable. No wonder so many girls had fallen head over heels for them. I tried to forget the fact of how much I was freaking out- I had just hugged One Direction, an even bigger (but seemingly impossible) dream of mine other than seeing them live in concert.

The boys escorted me over to the couch where I sat on the end next to Zayn.

"No offence or anything, but why was I brought here?" I said after the boys were seated almost in a circle. "And why did I hear screaming? Is this supposed to be your quiet time before the show?" The boys all smiled at my questions before Liam spoke up again, acting like the daddy direction he was.

"The manager of the arena felt really bad, so he asked us if it would be okay to hang out with a fan for a while." I nodded in understanding; it made sense... kind of. "Yes this is **supposed **to be quiet time..." He glared over at Louis and Harry who sat next to each other on the plain rug. "But these two decided to wrestle." He was cut off by Harry.

"I won! And Louis started it, he jumped on me from behind the couch." He said loudly. I laughed.

"No! You were sitting where I was lying and I ended up on top of you!" Lou said defiantly.

"You are a liar boo-bear!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!

"Round two then!" Lou proclaimed before diving onto Harry. I heard a screech before the two boys went tussling and running about the room. The rest of us laughed ecstatically before the large door swung open for the first time since I had been shoved in.

"Louis! Harry! Sit your arses back down and be quiet! The show is going to start soon and we don't need voice cracks from either of you." Louis and Harry slunk back over the rug and sat quietly like trained dogs. It was the legendary Paul! I watched him curiously as his gaze swept the dismembered room and fell on me. "Uhm... hello." I could tell he was unsure of whether or not I was supposed to be there. Maybe thought I was a crazed fan who had broken in.

"This is Clare, Reg brought her in." Niall said. Paul nodded as I smiled politely over at him.

"Nice to meet you. Boys you're on in ten," He said before closing the door and leaving me to stare straight back at five gorgeous pairs of eyes, all resting on me.


End file.
